au fil du vent
by injalle
Summary: Juste une histoire simple pour manipuler mes personnages préférés!
1. Chapter 1

**« au fil du vent »**

**1ère partie**

**Le vent était de plus en plus menaçant, les cheveux de la navigatrice dansaient à chaque salve émise par des rafales, son souffle perfide s'engouffrait dans les voiles du Vogue Merry.** Namy se retourna et du haut de la vigie ordonna ses ordres à un équipage excité de faire un peu d'exercice après un mois passé en pleine mer où le calme plat avait été maître. Mais la tempête s'amplifia et malgré tous les efforts du groupe le bateau se laissa ballotter par les flots. Leur sort reposait maintenant à travers les mains de cette mer déchaînée.(C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme taintain !) Nami avait beau hurler, sa voix était recouverte par le bruissement des vagues qui s'entrechoquaient et qui s'abattaient sur le pont du Vogue Merry. L'équipage fut à plusieurs reprises assaillit par les vagues ainsi que par le vent, ils essayaient de tenir le cap mais en vain. La tempête les avaient depuis longtemps dévié de leur itinéraire. Pour la première fois Nami se sentit désarçonnée, le temps avait eu raison d'elle. Elle! la navigatrice de l'équipage de chapeau de paille et la meilleure de toute les mers (pensait elle avec une pointe d'orgueil !), se laisser avoir par une si simple tempête « non pas une si simple tempête que ça ! ». La mer c'est comme une femme elle à ces caprices et seul une force inexplicable ou quelqu'un à pu provoquer cette colère. Elle essayait de se rassurer elle même, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle de la situation et elle était piquée dans sa fierté ! Nami décida de descendre sur le pont pour prêter main forte, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

**Alors qu'au loin une île apparue, s'abattait toujours un vent perfide, rude, glacé à couper le sang, malgré la douleur provoquée par le froid Pipo régla au millimètre près ces lunettes de visées **C'était bien une île qu'il voyait à travers cette tempête. Il se mit alors à crier « île en vue ». L'équipage fatigué de lutter cotre une force invisible et gainé par toute cette pluie se réjouit de cette nouvelle. Ils mirent alors toute leur dernières forces et deniers espoirs pour accoster sur cette île.

**Une brise chaude caressa la peau laiteuse de l'archéologue encore endormi. **Un léger frisson alors parcouru son corps ce qui eu pour effet de la réveillée. Elle entrouvrit avec difficulté les yeux lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante lui fit refermer ceux ci automatiquement N'ayant pas vraiment les idées claires elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux doucement. Pendant que ces yeux s'habituaient à cette lumière éclatante, tous ses autres sens se mirent en éveil. Elle entendit au loin le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les récifs avec un rythme régulier que cela en devenait monotone, elle sentit également une odeur chaude de terre encore humide et le doux parfum du sable doré au soleil. Un cri aiguë surgit de derrière, elle sursauta mais se rassura vite ce n'était que le bruit d'un oiseau sauvage. Elle décida alors de s'asseoir et senti sous ses doigts un sable fin s'infiltrer autour de chaque espace qu'offrait ses doigts fragiles et fins, ses mains finirent recouvertes petit à petit par cette poudre légère, chaude et douce. La brune commençait à entre apercevoir des formes, des nuances. Son instinct l'avait bien conforté dans ces idées, ils se trouvaient sur une île déserte, dispersés de part et d'autre sur cette plage en proie au sable blanc que le soleil avait asséché. Une fois remise de cette découverte, elle chercha du regard le Vogue Merry qu'elle aperçue au loin coincé dans un récif à l'aspect très agressif. Celui ci avait très mauvaise allure, le mat avait succombé au rafale, il était brisé en deux, la coque elle, avait subit quelques renfoncements et des blessures superficielles sur tout son pourtour. Merry était blessé, mais courageux, il avait réussit à survivre et a épargné toute les vies de l'équipage. Pipo avait raison d'avoir confiance en ce navire !

**A l'ombre des arbres, un air chaud et humide collait aux poils de Chopper qui se réveilla difficilement**. Il suffisait qu'il lève une patte pour atteindre les branches basses. La densité du feuillage au dessus de sa tête masquait presque le soleil, mais des rayons de lumière filtrait ça et là projetant des tâches claires sur le sol. Robin se leva et commença à réveiller le reste de l'équipage ce qui créa une éclosion de bras tout autour de chaque membre de l'équipage assoupi sur la plage. Après quelques soupirs pour certains ou de grognements pour d'autres, ils se levèrent tous, comprenant au fur et à mesure où ils se trouvaient !

**Un vent sec et salé s'engouffra autour de luffy ce qui le fouetta en plein visage (sacré réveille !).**

Luffy à peine réveillé était tout sourire avec une pluie d'étoile remplissant ses yeux et levant les bras au ciel :

« Ca s'était de l'aventure ! » , se perdre en pleine mer et se retrouver ensuite sur île solitaire « WAAAaaaaooooooouuuuuuu ! » .

Mais la nuit apparue plus rapidement que prévue pour le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Nami venait de s'échauffer et de s'assouplir le poings droit sur la tête à luffy, ce qui la détendit un peu après cette échec cuisant contre la météo. Mais elle se promit au fond d'elle défiant l'horizon du regard qu'elle prendrait sa revanche et qu'elle avait peut être perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre !

« les nuits passent vite sur cet île » pensa Luffy en se frottant la tête « Où est mon chapeau ? » dit il en criant. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche puis il vit son couvre chef à l'ombre d'un palmier.

Pendant ce temps là, Nami essaya de rationaliser la situation pour rassurer un Pipo complètement paniqué, qui bégayait : « On va tous mourir de faim et puis nos corps vont se dessécher et des énormes requins viendront nous manger…. Argh ! Je fais une allergie de je ne dois surtout pas rester sur cette île ! » Pipo aussitôt levé, aussitôt couché K.O.

« Je me sens dans l'obligation de r'ajouter et de prévenir qu'il a oublié de parler des charognards qui viendront finir nos dépouilles » dit une Robin le plus naturellement possible ce qui troubla un petit Chopper très impressionnable et qui rejoignit Pipo dans son coma.

« M'enfin un chapeau ça ne marche pas » ( petit clin d'œil à Gaston Lagaff) et il souleva son chapeau de paille qui se déplaçait le long du sol et découvrit une tortue en dessous qui se protégeait du soleil et qui par la même occasion faisait une petite balade de remise en forme. Il se mit alors à pleuvoir étrangement au dessus de la tortue, enfin c'était plutôt Luffy qui était entrain de baver au dessus de celle ci ! Il la trouvait très appétissante « J'AI FAIM ! », Sandy déprimé par le comportement de son capitaine lui lança un coup de pied Bonne Manière et prit la tortue dans ses bras et la remit dans l'eau « C'est une espèce en voie de disparition, idiot ». (et oui notre Sandy national est en fait un protecteur de la nature et un écologiste dans l'âme)

« C'est plutôt nous qui allons devenir une espèce en voie de disparition, si on ne mange pas ! alors réfléchit avant de parler blondinet » rétorqua Zorro d'un air méprisant, « Ah si tu disparaissais, cela ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité, face de poireau » coupa Sandy.

Avant que puisse répondre Zorro, ils se sentirent tous deux propulsés dans l'eau par une Nami complètement hors d'elle « Ca va vous rafraîchir les idées, têtes d'enclumes ».

Tout en sortant de l'eau, Zorro grogna et maudit Nami et son sale caractère, tandis que Sandy proposa à sa dulcinée de venir se baigner avec lui en prétextant que l'eau était à bonne température pour respecter la douceur de sa peau délicate! ».

Excédée par le comportement de l'équipage, Nami partit se renseigner sur leur situation auprès de la seule personne sensée d'après elle, c'est à dire Robin ! Elle regarda entre temps son log pose mais l'aiguille tournait tous le long du cadrant s'en s'arrêtait, l'aguille devenait folle.

Robin réfléchissant « Nous devons être dans un lieu non répertorié par le log pose à moins que se soit un problème de champ magnétique, en tout cas nous sommes perdu et on risque d'en mourir » C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, Nami étant déjà au bord de la crise de nerf elle tomba, elle aussi dans les vapes.

Luffy chantonna alors légèrement au dessus de Pipo, Chopper et Nami allongés tous les trois sur la plage, « Le soleil vient de se lever (alors que c'était déjà la fin de journée !) et il va falloir manger……… » (petit clin d'œil à l'ami Ricoré) et Luffy pensant à son ventre s'arrêta soudainement de chanter.

**Les rares brises d'air se mélangèrent avec la vapeur des préparations du coq qui enveloppèrent son torse transi humide pendant qu'il s'affairait à préparer le repas du soir** L'odeur alléchante aida nos trois amis comateux à se réveiller et laissé leur faim les guider jusqu'au repas installé provisoirement en dessous d'un abris de fortune fait de cocotier. Une fois tous autour du feu, le bilan fut lourd, le log pose était détraqué, le bateau HS et l'équipage de plus en plus idiot, enfin ça c'est ce que pensait Nami. Le sang bouillonnant, Pipo rétorqua aussitôt que le bateau n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme et que celui ci n'avait que quelques brèches.

« Laissez moi quelques jours et il sera comme neuf ! »

Nami ne répondit pas, elle se sentait encore fautive d'une telle situation.

**Un souffle frais et léger se posa délicatement sur la nuque encore moite et brûlante de l'escrimeur, que le soleil et l'effort avait chauffé.**La nuit venait de tomber et l'équipage ne se laissant jamais abattre fit la fête autour d'un merveilleux feu de camp. Pipo vantait ses différentes aventures plus dangereuses, les unes que les autres avec un Chopper qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Nami pendant ce temps fit un concours avec Zorro de celui qui boit le plus de Rhum en un temps record. Luffy lui de son côté essaya d'amadouer le cuistot pour avoir du rab. Robin elle souriait en voyant tous ses amis faire la fête alors que la situation présente était critique. Dans un sens cela la rassura et elle se replongea dans son livre. L'air était frais, le ciel dégagé et les étoiles plus éclatantes les unes que les autres et une étoile filante divisa le ciel en deux, laissant une traînée de poussière brillante derrière elle. Il faut faire un vœux la chance est peut être au rendez vous !


	2. Chapter 2

'lut !

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir publier ma première fanfics !

Je remercie donc pour cela Elodie85, pour son super mode d'emploi tip top génial et pour sa fic « retour vers le futur » que j'adore!

Et je remercie aussi vous tous pour l'ambiance sympa qui règne ici, c'est très agréable.

_Le fameux et incontournable disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de one Piece sont Made in Oda Japan

Attention : Partie transition et présentation des persos, sorry mais l'histoire l'oblige

Je déclare la seconde partie ouverte :

**2ème partie**

L'aube se leva éblouissante par ses rayons de soleil timides puis se fit plus entreprenante en avançant dans la matinée. Les cendres du bûcher de la veille s'envolèrent avec la brise matinale. L'équipage s'était endormi sous les arbres éparpillés un peu partout sur la plage.

Deux ombres distinctes apparurent sur le sable fin observant l'équipage endormie :

« T'as vue la boule de poil on dirait un nounours ! » Très intrigué, il se pencha alors pour toucher la peluche. Mais les 2 étrangers sentirent derrière eux une lame froide leur frôlant le cou.

Une voix suave et sans détour s'éleva :

« qui êtes vous ? ».

Ils se retournèrent alors vers l'escrimeur qui ne relâchait pas sa garde.

« Je suis Marius et voici Jallah et je m'excuse mais je ne voulais faire aucun mal, juste touché à votre peluche »

Découvrant les deux inconnus qui étaient maintenant face à lui, Zorro pu voir alors qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'environs 20 ans assez costaud et grand, habillé d'un short bleu à fleur blanche et d'une chemise rouge hawaïenne portant des lunettes noirs, il avait l'air d'un parfait touriste. Celui ci était toujours souriant ce qui lui donnait un air de séducteur. La personne se trouvant à côté de lui était une jeune femme d'environ 16 ans et à la différence de son voisin ses vêtements étaient très sombres, sa tenue était composée d'un baggy et d'un sweet beaucoup trop grand pour elle, pensait il ! (c'est la mode chez les jeunes mon pauvre Zorro) Elle portait également un béret qui emprisonnait sa chevelure avec une mèche rebelle qui dépassait devant son visage. La visière de son béret assombrissait et cachait la moitié de sa figure, il remarqua sur la partie droite de son cou un tatouage noir représentant des flammes.

L'équipage, au son des voix s'était réveillé et la peluche en question bougea et fit un sourire au deux étrangers, ne comprenant pas grand chose à la situation.

Marius ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Chopper bouger :

« C'est vivant, ça respire, c'est très étrange ! »

Il se retourna vers Jallah avec un air interrogateur, mais celle ci ne broncha pas fixant le bretteur. Soudainement elle recula d'un pas quand elle vit surgir un blond l'œil pervers, lui susurrer qu'il était son esclave asservi. Il ne put continuer sa sérénade, assommé par un Fulguro Poing bien placé.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Nami se massant la main et surprise de voir des gens sur cette île.

« Nous étions sur la mer quand à surgit une tempête qui nous à surprise et notre bateau à échoué sur les récifs pas loin de votre navire. Mais vous qui êtes vous ? »

Luffy s'empressa alors de répondre sa tirade préférée :

« Nous sommes des aventuriers et un jour je deviendrai le seigneur des pirates »

Nami tapant Luffy :

« La discrétion tu connais ? maintenant ils savent qui nous sommes et nous nous savons pas qui ils sont ! »

D'un air embêté et bégayant un peu Marius répondit gêné :

« Euh ! nous sommes en voyage de noce »

Jallah qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit, tourna la tête vers Marius un peu surprise puis refit face à l'équipage et hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Zorro baissa la garde dégoûté par cet amour et leur lança un regard provocateur et méfiant qui en disait long et partit s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi j'aurai confiance en vous ? »dit Nami les bras croisés face à eux les regardants d'un air qui se voulait imposant.

« Nous pouvons vous aidez à réparer votre navire car nous avons des facilités pour tous ce qui est bricolage. Le notre à rendu l'âme et en échange de nos loyaux services vous nous déposerait à la prochaine île et on disparaît de vos vies ! »

Cela avait l'air honnête, le marché fut conclut.

La journée allait de bon train et en ce qui concernait la réparation du Vogue Merry, Pipo aidé par Chopper, Marius, Jallah, s'avéraient une bonne équipe, le bateau reprenait une allure plus conforme. Pipo avait estimé 2 jours de réparations en comprenant celle ci. Nami et Robin elles profitaient de ce répit pour bronzer sur la plage cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas prises de vacances. Sandy lui, s'acharnait dans ces fourneaux pour préparer des petits plats pour ses belles. Luffy expulsé de la cuisine était partit explorer l'île en quête d'aventure ! Nami le laissa partir elle avait confiance en son capitaine, au moins ici il ne pourrait pas attirer d'ennuis. Zorro lui était partit faire un petit footing en faisant le tour de l'île, sachant que là il ne pourrait pas se perdre, enfin l'espoir fait vivre. Lorsqu'il couru le long de la plage il passa devant l'épave des deux étrangers, il décida alors de faire une pause et d'aller constater de plus prés les débris du bateau qui flottaient sur l'eau. Leur bateau avait bien morflé constata Zorro, ils avaient eu de la chance avec le Vogue Merry de ne pas s'être écrasé aussi brutalement sur les récifs. Il décida de repartir quand il vit quelques chose attirer son attention, cela brillait avec le reflet du soleil. C'était une boite métallique. Il l'attrapa et l'entrouvrit, elle contenait quelques berrys et un courrier. Il hésita puis lu la lettre, elle était signée et cachetée par la Marine et elle remerciée Marius et Jallah de lui avoir livré un grand pirate estimé à 120 000 000 berry ! C'étaient donc des chasseurs de primes. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance car une lune de miel sur la route de tous les périls c'est assez étrange. Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou et partit le long de la plage prévenir ses camarades.

Le soir arriva et Luffy fut revenu de son exploration bredouille, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire sur cette île, mais il oublia vite cette déception lorsqu'il vit arriver des plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Zorro n'était toujours pas revenu mais les discussions autour du feu continuaient de plus belle, l'équipage ayant pour habitude qu'il se perde. Marius et Robin discutèrent politique, Luffy, Pipo et Chopper dansaient autour du feu, Nami et Sandy essayaient de finir de manger tranquillement et Jallah buvait ça bouteille de rhum adossée à un arbre.

« Je me sens bien ici ! » susurra une voix douce dans le vide.

Nami et Sandy, n'ayant jamais entendu parler Jallah, ouvrirent grand les yeux et se retournèrent vers elle pour être sur qu'elle avait vraiment parlé. Elle qui semblait si triste et qui paraissait prisonnière d'un si lourd fardeau coincé dans son cœur.

Sandy en extase :

« Quelle femme mystérieuse, quelle femme fatale, je succombe à son charme… »

Ils crurent voire un léger sourire s'esquisser légèrement des lèvres de la jeune fille dans leur direction. Mais ils ne le seront jamais vraiment car Zorro arriva en trombe à ce moment là, transpirant de tous son corps et soufflant très fort.

Il pointa alors son épée en direction de Jallah et Marius :

« Qui êtes vous vraiment ? »

Marius se rapprochant très prés, même trop prés de Jallah à son goût, se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement ! Jallah recula sous l'emprise de son assaillant surprise par sa réaction. Devant ce spectacle, Chopper rosi et tomba dans les pommes, Sandy ronchonna dans son coin crevant de jalousie, Luffy fourra son doigt dans le nez en ultime réaction à cette scène et Nami se mit à sourire et à rire, elle se retourna et regarda Zorro :

« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse, jaloux ! » lança-t-elle.

Il devint rouge une demi-seconde et se reprit :

« Ah oui ! et c'est quoi ces lettres de la Marine ? » déclarât il triomphant !

Robin attrapa furtivement les lettres :

« Oh ! intéressant deux chasseurs de prime. »

Pipo, très courageux décida alors de partir discrètement se cacher en s'allongeant sous le sable, cachette digne d'une taupe ! Sandy s'avança alors vers les deux chasseurs de prime et plaqua au passage son pied sur un Pipo vraiment pas discret et s'exclama :

« Cette charmante demoiselle n'est peut être pas à notre recherche et ils ont peut être échoué ici par hasard ? comme nous. »

Il commença à regarder Jallah avec un air de plus en plus pervers, il avait peut être une chance de conclure avec elle, si elle n'était pas avec Marius.

Zorro regarda d'un air maussade Sandy :

« T'es vraiment trop naïf, espèce de crétin ! moi je ne leur fait pas confiance »

Luffy prit la parole et pour une fois que celui ci s'imposait dans une discussion qui n'avait pas pour sujet principal la nourriture cela valait le respect et le silence de l'assistance.

« Peu importe qui ils sont, nous avons fait un marché et nous règlerons nos différents après ! », une grimace apparue sur son visage,

« Euh ! il me semble que j'ai oublié de dire quelques chose ? » il se gratte la tête…

« Ah ! oui j'ai trop faim ! Cuistot à bouffer car réfléchir sa creuse. » Goutte d'eau derrière la tête de tous l'équipage.

Nami repartant vers son assiette :

« Je trouvais ça louche aussi qu'il nous sorte deux idées sensées en une soirée. »

Tous l'équipage reprit sa place initiale et ils reprirent le fil de la soirée comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pipo essaya de réanimer Chopper, alors que Robin ayant déjà compris ce petit jeu depuis longtemps partit lire. Jallah s'essuya discrètement la bouche et regarda furieusement Marius de l'avoir embrassé sans son consentement.

Marius lui prit la parole :

« Nous nous excusons et je confirme nous sommes bien des chasseurs de primes. Mais nous n'avions aucune intention de vous poursuivre, on vous le promet, on prenait juste quelques vacances bien mérités et pour ce qui est de la suite vous la connaissez, la tempête, le navire détruit, le log pose perdu et vous ! » Jallah et Marius baissèrent la tête en signe d'excuse.

« C'est pas grave » dit Nami en tapant dans le dos de Marius.

« Tu viens boire avec moi, je suis sure que tu ne peux pas me battre ? » Marius n'étant pas le genre d'homme à se laisser abattre, il releva le défit. La soirée se déroula à merveille et tous le monde s'amusa.


	3. Chapter 3

**3ème partie**

Le lendemain matin l'équipe de bricoleur se remit au travail pour réparer le Vogue Merry. Après le repas du midi, il fit une chaleur étouffante au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt sans transpirer. Pipo lança alors l'idée d'une petite baignade improvisée, Luffy et Chopper le suivirent mais ils se mirent à couler comme deux enclumes. Pipo leur ramena une planche en bois qu'il bricola, pour qu'ils puissent flotter sur l'eau. Nami ayant vraiment trop chaud se laissa tenter également par cette eau si fraîche et si transparente qu'elle en devenait envoûtante. Marius partit les rejoindre avec un ballon dans les mains, accompagné d'un Sandy qui ne put s'empêcher de courir tout habillé dans l'eau lorsqu'il vit sa Nami chérie dans la mer avec un maillot de bain minuscule. Ils improvisèrent un petit jeu dans l'eau , la passe à dix. (c'est la 1ère équipe qui arrive à se passer 10 fois le ballon sans le faire tomber et sans se le faire intercepter par l'équipe adverse qui gagne)

Robin à l'ombre des arbres contempla cette bande d'adolescent complètement insouciant lui renvoyant un bonheur immense. Mais elle remarqua qu'il en manquait deux, elle regarda alors à sa droite, Zorro ronflait, elle regarda à sa gauche, Jallah était entrain de continuée avec peine à réparer le bateau sous cette chaleur torride. Robin regarda alors à tour de rôle Zorro et Jallah et un sourire sournois apparu à ses lèvres.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Jallah ! « Alors, ça va ? Pas trop chaud ? »

« Non ! »

Mentit Jallah mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, donc inutile de faire un long discours et d'après sa propre expérience le bavardage n'est que futilité et elle aimait mieux rester seule et tranquille.

« Quelle sauvage »

pensa Robin,

« ça va être dure de la décoincer la miss ! »

Celle ci voyant qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps, lança en s'éloignant d'elle :

« Au fait Zorro à besoin de ton aide » ce qui était complètement faux ! (Ben quoi ? elle s'ennuie notre Nico Robin, elle à bien le droit de s'occuper )

Jallah soupira et posa sa planche et son marteau par terre et regarda dans la direction de l'escrimeur celui ci dormait paisiblement à l'ombre des palmiers et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide. « Qu'est ce que cet haricot vert râleur me veux ? » Elle re soupira puis se dirigea vers Zorro.

Elle se trouvait debout à côté de Zorro dormant comme un bébé. Elle hésita à le réveiller puis attiré par ses épées, elle se pencha vers lui pour voire ses armes de plus prés et pourquoi pas les toucher éventuellement. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers une des lames, celui ci avait déjà dégainé Shigure et la pointa vers elle. Jallah recula de quelques pas, surprise par cette rapidité.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » fit un Zorro énervé.

« C'est plutôt à moi de demander ce que tu me veux » lança-t-elle étonnée.

« Ce n'est qu'une femme c'est pas grave si tu comprends pas ce qu'elle te dit, on ne s'énerve pas et de toute façon je ne veux rien de cette traîtresse » pensait il très fort.

Un long silence s'éternisa entre les deux protagonistes et Jallah épuisé par cette attente et ne comprenant rien non plus à cette situation se retourna et commença à repartir vers le bateau. Zorro jeta alors un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons barbotant dans la mer.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi et ni pour quel raison il se mit alors à crier en direction de Jallah :

« Est ce que ça te dirais de venir te baigner ? on va rejoindre les autres ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! »

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela. Il avait l'impression que c'était un autre que lui qui avait parlé à sa place. Mais en regardant au plus profond de lui, il le savait très bien qu'il ne restait pas insensible au charme de cette charmante demoiselle, mais il avait du mal à l'admettre se sentant alors faible. Il en profita d'être tout seul avec elle pour l'admirer discrètement. Elle portait toujours ces vêtements larges et son pantalon qui tombait sous ces fesses entouré d'une grosse ceinture qui ne soutenait rien et qui laissait place à un joli petit boxer et aujourd'hui à cause ou plutôt grâce à la chaleur elle avait abandonné son éternel sweet pour un joli tee shirt moulant. Cette nana, avait quelque chose de spécial ! Il émanait de son corps ainsi que de son sourire, un mystère et une sensualité qui ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il se reprit quand il vu qu'elle l'observée étonnée puis méfiante.

Celle ci pensa tout en le regardant étrangement :

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, il me fait confiance maintenant ? Pourquoi semble-t-il si troublé quand je le regarde, je ne lui ai rien fait ! c'est marrant ça lui donnerai presque du charme à cette face de laitue ! plutôt mignon, surtout qu'avec ce petit sourire… »Se secouant la tête :

« Argh ! mais qu'est ce que je raconte, tomber sous le charme d'un homme et en plus d'un pirate, c'est pas possible ! » S'étant éloigné au fur et à mesure du sabreur en direction du bateau, elle se mit à crier à pleine voix à son tour :

« OK ! »

« Ca va me rafraîchir les idées » pensa-t-elle.

Celui ci fut étonné de cette réponse aussi directe et l'attendit sur la plage.

Elle rangea ses outils et revint vers Zorro avec une serviette à la main. Celui ci était déjà en caleçon, elle remarqua alors qu'il avait de nombreuses cicatrices, elle était admirative et essaya avec discrétion de scruter ces différentes blessures aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

Celui ci sentit son regard baladeur sur son corps et ne sachant pas comment réagir entre la fierté et la gêne, il s'emporta bêtement :

« Bon dépêche toi un peu, je t'attends ! »

Comprenant la situation et un peu honteuse, elle baissa la tête, maintenant il fallait qu'elle se change et ça elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle était très pudique et ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec aussi peu de tissu. Elle hésita très longuement, puis elle décida de se laissé aller, peut être à cause de la chaleur du soleil ou d'un regard en coin d'un certain escrimeur qui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

« Et puis MER..., demain on part, on ne se reverra plus, sois moins coincé ma fille » se disait elle pour se donner confiance. Elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange et encore moins de maillot de bain ayant tout perdu dans la tempête. Elle garda alors son débardeur et ça petite culotte en guise de maillot de bain. Ca tenue était certes très loufoque mais très sexy. Elle enleva aussi pour la première fois son béret pour libérer une chevelure ondulée, sauvage et légèrement dorée, elle était radieuse.

Puis elle s'exclama :

« Le dernier arrivé à l'eau est une larve !»

Elle partit en courant et plongea dans la première vague. Celui ci était trop ébahit par sa beauté pour connecter tous ses neurones et il se mit à courir mais un peu tard.

Elle trouvait sa tenue un peu gênante mais une fois dans l'eau on ne voit plus rien ! Elle ressortit de la vague et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et rejoignit ses amis. Le groupe n'avait pas vu le petit manège entre Zorro et Jallah et lorsque Sandy vit celle ci avec seulement deux petits bouts de tissu mouillé très transparent laissant place à une beauté féminine sans complexe, celui ci commença à se noyer sous le choc.

Zorro le récupéra par l'épaule et lui dit dans l'oreille :

« Tu t'approches trop près d'elle ou tu lui jettes un regard pervers je te découpes en sushi »

Même Nami avait trouvé concurrence et cela la rendait un peu jalouse. Au loin dans l'ombre une brune sourit, son plan marchait diaboliquement bien !

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, elle était somptueuse avec sa peau finement grainée et dorée au soleil ainsi que ses courbes insolentes et ses cheveux éclatants. Zorro était complètement déconcentré il avait du mal à rattraper le ballon, celui ci se trouvait dans l'équipe adverse de Jallah. Ses coéquipiers ne comprenant pas son état, étaient prés à le viré de l'équipe, surtout Luffy qui était très mauvais joueur, ce qui eu le mérite de faire rire Nami.

Jallah remarqua que Zorro n'était pas complètement lui-même et que par moment il la regardait d'un air furtif et timide. C'est vrai que sa tenue n'était pas vraiment adéquat, cela la complexée un peu. Elle essaya alors de rester un maximum de temps le corps plonger dans l'eau, s'en voulant de s'être laissé emporter, elle avait à présent honte.

Tout d'un coup un souffle frais lui chuchota près de sa nuque :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu cherches des crustacés au fond de la mer ou tu bouges et tu joues avec nous ? »

Marius tapa un grand coup dans le ballon en la dépassant et lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret. Il avait tout compris. Il avait raison, elle était ridicule, elle prit alors confiance en elle et mis sa pudeur de côté et se mis à vraiment jouer. Zorro lui aussi c'était remit de ces émotions grâce à un self-control qui ferait pâlir le Dalaï lama il c'était donc remis à jouer sérieusement. Il essaya alors d'empêcher Nami d'envoyer le ballon à Marius. Mais Zorro n'intercepta pas le ballon qui atterrit directement dans les bras de Marius car il était bien trop surpris et occupé à remonter son caleçon ainsi qu'à bougonner après tout ceux qui osaient se moquer de lui, c'est à dire tous le monde !

« Jolie petit cul »

susurra Jallah à sa victime contente de l'avoir déconcentrer en baissant son caleçon et de gagner par la même occasion un point pour son équipe. Celui ci lui renvoya un regard assassin en comptant bien reprendre sa revanche. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il vu Jallah avec le ballon pour l'envoyer à Chopper il lui pinça la fesse droite et le ballon partit dans la figure à Luffy :

« Aïe ! ça fait mal » s'exclamait il se frottant le nez.

Personne comprit pourquoi elle avait fait ça, n'ayant pas vu le geste fait sous l'eau. Zorro lui seul savait pourquoi et cela le fit bien rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une gifle et un regard qui tue.

« Espèce de tricheur, je ne te permet pas ! touche à tes fesses »

Elle se retourna et un sourire discret apparu sur ses lèvres, c'est que ce petit pincement n'avait pas été si désagréable.

Vers la fin de journée, lorsque tous le monde fut fatigué ils sortirent de l'eau. Partant en direction de la plage, Sandy avait prit à son tour l'épaule de Zorro et l'emmena à l'écart :

« Si tu lui fais du mal ou que tu la rend malheureuse je te kick ! tête d'artichaut.

Bon… bonne chance veinard ! »

Zorro n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris ce que lui avait dit Sandy et puis de toute façon depuis quand il tenait compte des conseils du blondinet.


	4. Chapter 4

**4ème partie :**

La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée, c'était leur dernière soirée ensemble sur cette île. Tous voulaient s'amuser et fêter leur séparation dignement. Lors de cette soirée l'alcool partait à très grande vitesse mais peut être pas aussi vite que la viande qu'ingurgitait Luffy ! Pour cette dernière soirée Marius se mit à jouer de la guitare et Jallah l'accompagna au chant. La voix douce et mielleuse de celle ci était apaisante sauf quand Luffy s'improvisait choriste évidemment.

Après un long moment Pipo reprit le relais de Marius et de Jallah en se transformant en super batteur sur les casseroles et les marmites à Sandy qui le regardait d'un air énervé. (Comment osait il utiliser ses ustensiles pour des bêtises ? ) Marius partit rejoindre Nami et s'assit à côté d'elle en l'accompagnant dans sa tournée de Whisky. Jallah fit pareil et s'installa à côté de Robin près du feu, elles se mirent à rire en voyant la tête de Sandy qui venait de se faire voler sa place à côté de sa Nami chérie.

La soirée devenait de plus en plus confiné et intime entre confidences et souvenirs personnelles.

« Voilà comment j'ai terrassé le monstre du Loch Ness ! », conclue Pipo après un long discours.

Chopper se tournant vers Jallah :  
« C'est à toi maintenant, de nous dévoiler ton passé »

Jallah était assez gênée elle détestait parler d'elle ! surtout qu'elle essayait de fuir son passé trop encombrant. Elle interrogea discrètement du regard Marius pour qu'il la réconforte d'un clin d'œil qui était un signe de confiance entre eux, qu'ils avaient établit naturellement pour se rassurer. Mais elle ne croisa pas son regard, celui ci était trop occupé à admirer Nami et à lui susurrer des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur se corps encore inconnu. Celui ci eu comme réponse à ses tendres caresses, des petits gloussements répétés et des yeux doux d'une Nami charmée et séduite. Sandy était déprimé, il était si moche que ça qu'aucune fille ne s'intéresse à lui. Chopper et Pipo eux étaient heureux de cette nouvelle relation Nami était beaucoup plus détendu et de meilleur humeur. Même sans le soutiens de Marius, Jallah décida de se confier quand même et prit son courage à deux mains, elle qui n'aimait pas dévoiler son intimité :

« Ben, que dire à part que mon enfance à été assez éprouvante surtout après la mort de mes parents. J'ai été élevé ensuite par mes grands parents dans une autre ville. J'ai alors rencontré Marius qui était mon voisin, nous avons été élevé comme un frère et une sœur, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Je suis assez fier d'avouer que j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus forte que lui lorsqu'il s'agit de duel. Mais bon… vous savez les hommes et leur Fierté ! »

Elle se retourna le sourire au lèvre vers un escrimeur à la tignasse verte. Zorro tiqua et lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Aussi non je suis très douée dans les arts martiaux et aucun homme à réussit à me battre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Mon but est d'arrêter le plus grand nombre de bandits et de faire respecter la justice ! Enfin c'est très utopique… mais j'y crois »

« Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre la Marine, pour réaliser ton projet ? » s'interrogea un Luffy tout étonné.

« La Marine est pourrie, elle est corrompue, trop de vermine travail pour son compte. Je ne veux pas dépendre de cette armée. Nous nous battons pas pour les mêmes valeurs. »

Un froid venait d'être jeté et le silence régna…..Chopper hésitant :  
« Tes parents ? »

Jallah baissant les yeux :« Il y a eu un assaut de bandits dans mon village. Personne ne s'y attendait. Nous avons toujours pensé que les montagnes nous protégerait.  
Mais un matin lorsque soufflait la corne de brume, les bandits traversèrent la ceinture des Bois Persien. J'étais dans les bois ce matin là, j'avais 6 ans et je cueillais des plantes et des racines pour les potions de ma mère. Lorsque je les ai entendus venir.  
J'avais peur. J'étais glacée de l'intérieur. Je suis restée là, sans oser bouger, sans trouver le courage de prévenir ceux de mon village.  
J'ai entendu maints hurlements, des sons de fers qui s'entrechoquent. Puis je me suis enfin relevée. J'ai couru jusqu'au village. Là, tout brûlait, les dépouilles de ma famille jonchaient le sol fumant. Personne n'avait survécu !  
J'étais la seule et dernière survivante du village. »

Pipo impréssionné :  
« Mais quand tu es parti dans une autre ville habitée avec tes grands parents, pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec eux, tu étais en sécurité ! Pourquoi être partie sur la mer ?»

Jallah sur un ton sec :  
« Je cherche un moyen de venger ma famille »

Zorro admirant sa bouteille vide :  
« Toi ?  
Petite jeune fille frêle ?  
Tu cherches à te venger ?  
Saurais-tu au moins te battre ? »

Jallah lui lançant un regard noir :  
« Tu m'as écouté tout à l'heure ?  
J'ai appris à me battre et tout s'apprend !  
Il suffit d'avoir de la volonté. »

Zorro essayant de la déstabilisée :  
« Et si tu rencontre, ton ennemi, que lui diras tu ? »

Jallah plus que déterminée :  
« Je ne lui dirai rien, je le regarderai droit dans les yeux et il saura alors qui je suis….  
et que nous sommes profondément liés l'un à l'autre. Lui comme assassin et moi comme quelqu'un qui doit accomplir son devoir de vengeance. Et peu importe le temps, seul le résultat compte. »

Jallah voulant esquiver les questions trop blessantes et personnelles, décida de passer la main pour se reposer :

« A toi Nico Robin c'est à ton tour je te passe le flambeau, dévoile nous tes secrets. »

La soirée reprit alors au fur et à mesure un ton jovial et festif.  
Beaucoup plus tard Pipo et Chopper commençaient à être très fatigués, ils ramassèrent Luffy au passage complètement saoul et partirent se coucher. Nami et Marius partirent eux aussi mais main dans la main à l'opposé du camp pour avoir un lieu plus intime et se retrouver seul à seul face à la nature. Sandy partit se coucher rejoignant le trio de tête pour oublier cette humiliation écœurante.

Robin ferma son livre et se leva à son tour :  
« C'est vrai qu'il est tard, je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit. »

Jallah et Zorro se retrouvant seuls.

« Euh ! ils ont peut être raison on va peut être allé se coucher »

Mal à l'aise et ne voulant pas rester seule avec Zorro, elle se redressa puis lui fit un salut timide de la main. Il lui répondit par une phrase incompréhensible. Il s'en voulait terriblement de la laissé fuir sans essayé de la retenir, il se trouvait lâche !

Jallah avait réussi à rejoindre Robin pour lui demander un habit pour dormir. La Brune sans hésitation lui tendit un linge. Jallah la remercia et prit une douche bien fraîche. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle déplia le vêtement et découvrit une nuisette très osée à l'égal de Robin. Une fois mise elle se contempla dans le miroir, la nuisette en satin bleu nuit, était très cintrée et tombée jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle possédait également un décolleté bordé de dentelle, celui ci était si plongeant qu'on pouvait vite en avoir le vertige. Elle se sentait à l'étroit et mal à l'aise mais pour dormir elle n'allait pas faire la difficile. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit de camp et s'endormit.

Un peu plus loin, un certain Zorro n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, lui le dormeur hors compétition ! Elle le rendait dingue. Il décida alors de sortir pour faire quelques exercices physique et ainsi s'apaiser la conscience et ne surtout plus penser à elle ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? lui qui sait si bien garder son self control lors des moments difficiles. Il retira alors son tee shirt, la chaleur était de plus en plus intense sur cette île même en pleine nuit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à soulever ces altères. Paradoxalement ça le faisait même redoubler d'effort, car il considérait que chaque goutte de sueur était une parcelle d'elle ! qui s'évaporait de son esprit tourmenté.

Ps:

J'ai fait une petite boulette dans le chapitre 3, j'ai inversé l'arme de Tashigi avec celle de Zorro !  
Je voulais en fait parler de Wadô Ichimonji et non de Shigure.  
Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Zorro et Tashigi et de tout les One Pieciens.


	5. Chapter 5

**5ème partie :**

« GGGRRrrrrr »

Un grognement réveilla Jallah en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit instantanément aux aguets.

Mais plus rien, plus un son ! à part le bruit des vagues.

Rassurée elle se détendit et se rallongea essayant de se rendormir.  
Elle se tourna, se retourna, se mit sur le ventre, sur le dos, sur le côté, rien à faire, elle avait trop chaud. Puis soudain le bruit retentit plus fort et plus intense. Cette fois ci elle bondit de son lit et elle décida de trouver d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit étrange. De toute façon elle avait trop chaud pour dormir, trop excitée par la découverte de cette étrange bruit qui n'avait apparemment pas réveillé ses camarades. Etant dans la même chambre que Robin et ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle décida de ne pas se changer et de garder sa nuisette. De toute façon qui pourrait la voir dans cette tenue très affriolante en pleine nuit ? (alors là franchement je vois pas ?) Elle partie pied nue et sur la pointe des pieds avec légèreté et souplesse. Une fois dehors le son se faisait plus audible, il venait de la forêt, celle ci se faufila alors entre les arbres guidée par la lumière de la pleine lune .

Elle s'arrêta de temps en temps pour tendre l'oreille. Quelle créature pouvait pousser des cris pareils ? Et où se trouvait-elle ? Les semi-hurlements et grognements montaient et descendaient comme une sirène d'alerte. Ils n'exprimaient ni douleur, ni tristesse, ils étaient plutôt furieux, menaçants.

Ca tenue n'était vraiment pas pratique ! Des herbes épineuses et des feuilles de fougère frôlaient ses jambes nues, lui faisant regretter de ne pas porter un jean à la place de sa nuisette.

« Quel boucan ! »

S'étonna Jallah en enjambant une souche de bois pourrie.

Elle avait raison. Curieusement la forêt était extrêmement bruyante. Des chauves souris s'égosillaient au sommet des arbres en un concert de sons aigus, et des insectes s'agitaient dans l'ombre. Elle entendait raisonner au loin un grognement régulier. Les branches des palmiers craquaient et ses pieds heurtaient le sol humide avec un bruit sourd. Les ronces continuaient à lui griffer les jambes et à déchiqueter sa nuisette.

En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, le bruit était de plus en plus fort.

Maintenant elle en était sûr, le bruit venait de derrière la bute qui se trouvait en face d'elle ! Bizarrement, quand elle se rapprocha les grognements s'arrêtèrent, elle prit alors une grande inspiration et contourna la bute. Le spectacle quelle découvrit fut assez dégoûtant, le cadavre d'un chevreuil fraîchement tué gisait à même le sol ! Puis soudainement, elle vit quelques chose prendre la fuite derrière une énorme souche couverte de mousse. Elle s'approcha de celui ci, pour découvrir la bête mystérieuse qui était parti se cacher. Quand soudain une ombre se faufila en travers de son chemin, frôlant ses pieds nus. On aurait dit une flèche noire projetée sous les fourrés.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » cria-t-elle.

« Ce n'est qu'une espèce de gros lézard, ouf ! ça va »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se pinça aussi fort qu'elle put, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« J'en ai assez »

se plaignait elle, je reviendrai demain en plein jour.

Quand elle s'éloigna elle entendit à nouveau le grognement mais plus proche d'elle cette fois. Le bruissement des insectes devenaient assourdissant. Une brise légère agitait les branches des palmiers, tandis qu'un souffle de vent chaud et humide s 'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Le chant des cigales assaillit ses oreilles. Elle scrutait l'obscurité.

Rien !

La pleine lune flottait haut dans le ciel.  
De fins lambeaux de nuages glissaient sur sa masse arrondie.  
Les cigales alors cessèrent brusquement de chanter, et tout devint tranquille.  
Trop tranquille.  
Elle essayait de percer les ténèbres au loin.  
Rien ne bougeait.  
Où donc se cachait la créature qui avait poussé des grognements ?  
Est-elle tapie dans le noir, en train de l'observer ?  
Attendait-elle qu'elle s'en aille pour recommencer à pousser ses hurlements effrayants ?

( Sorry pour l'action et le suspens de série B, mais c'était trop tentant, j'adore ! )


	6. Chapter 6

**6ème partie :**

Elle essayait de percer les ténèbres au loin.  
Rien ne bougeait.  
Où donc se cachait la créature qui avait poussé des grognements ?  
Est-elle tapie dans le noir, en train de l'observer ?  
Attendait-elle qu'elle s'en aille pour recommencer à pousser ses hurlements effrayants ?

Silence….Puis un rugissement bestial surgit de derrière celle ci !  
Elle eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit une lumière aveuglante et un grand « Slash » apparaître ainsi que la carcasse d'un grand félin coupé en deux. Elle en eu le souffle coupé et leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit que c'était un grand male, torse nu avec un bandana noir sur la tête entrain d'essuyer son sabre souillé par le sang de la bête. (Désolée c'était ni David Copperfield ni Gérard Majax)

Elle hésitât, mais dû reconnaître qu'il l'avait sauvé et elle dit d'une voix timide :  
« Mer… merci »

silence

«Sans toi… »

re silence

Reprenant de l'assurance :  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ? »

Il rangea son épée propre d'un geste vif dans son étui, puis la regardant :  
« On peut dire que tu reprends vite tes esprits ! »

« Tu ne répond pas à ma question !»

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai entendu cet étrange bruit. J'ai donc voulu voir la bête par curiosité ! Satisfaite Mademoiselle l'inspectrice ? »

Dans son fort intérieur Jallah était déçu:  
« Pourquoi je lui ai posé cette question ? C'est absurde ! Qu'est ce que j'attendais comme réponse de sa part ? »

Se secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair :  
« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? j'en ai rien à faire de ce type. »

Leur discussion prit fin quand surgit deux ombres noires planant très haut dans le ciel.

« Regarde ! » cria Jallah

« Des chouettes » dit Zorro, la main en visière pour mieux les observer.  
« Du moins je crois que ce sont des chouettes, c'est difficile à voir. Elles sont drôlement grosses ! »

Les chouettes s'éloignèrent en fendant l'air de leur vol majestueux. Jallah et Zorro décidèrent alors de reprendre le chemin du retour, sous l'ombre profonde des arbres. Ils marchèrent en silence. Zorro s'arrêta un instant il était en nage à présent sa nuque le brûlait à cause de cette atmosphère lourde et humide. Il essaya de masser son cou, mais cela ne changea pas grand chose.

« Par ici ! » dit il

Jallah lui emboîta le pas. Des picotements désagréables la parcouraient de la tête aux pieds, sans doute à cause de tout ces maudits moustiques. Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes , elle s'aperçut que les arbres devenaient plus nombreux, plus touffus et la lumière plus faible.

« Je…. je n'ai pas l'impression d'être déjà passé par ici, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon chemin. »

Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils étaient perdus.  
Complètement perdu !

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » marmonna nerveusement Jallah.  
« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Zorro ne s'attendait pas à voir Jallah accepter de bonne grâce le fait qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une forêt obscur et étouffante. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle panique. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Lui, au contraire, il était plutôt calme. (peut être par habitude !) Ignorant les battements de son cœur, il suggéra :

« On pourrait s'orienter grâce à la lune… »

« Quel lune ? »

Il faisait très sombre, en effet, sous le feuillage dense des arbres on n'apercevait pas la lune. Le cœur de Jallah battait de plus en plus fort !

Zorro inspiré :  
« Bon, tachons plutôt de repérer de la mousse. Elle est censée pousser sur le côté sud des troncs d'arbre, non ? »

« Le côté nord, il me semble » rectifia Jallah.

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est le sud .»

« Pratiquement sûr ? Ca nous fait une belle jambe ! »  
cria-t-elle perdant patiente.

« D'accord laissons tomber la mousse »  
dit-il faisant la moue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons aussi stupides ! gémit elle.

J'aurai du me munir d'une boussole. »

Désespérée elle regarda Zorro :  
« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait Mc Gyver ? »

Aucune réponse

Jallah s'entendit alors grommeler :  
« Excuse moi. Je … je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais… »  
Aïe, c'est un peu nul comme excuse !  
Tant pis pensait elle, faudra s'en contenter, rien d'autre en magasin.

« Oh ! ça va »  
répondit-il après un petit silence.  
« C'est ma faute.  
Je n'aurais pas dû … Enfin, au moins comme ça, j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre ta voix aujourd'hui. »  
Et après l'avoir regardé bizarrement, il repartit, marchant d'un pas rapide.

Jallah hébétée, ne réagit pas le regardant partir.  
Incapable.  
Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, genre :  
Attends, je, est ce que, pourquoi ne, tu, mais, qu'est ce que, tu n'es…  
Mais n'ayant pas la force de mettre de l'ordre dans ces bribes, elle se remit à marcher.  
« Il peut bien marcher où il veut.  
Vite ou pas.  
M'intéresse pas.  
Trop de tension tue l'attention.  
Et, ce soir, je suis fatiguée et je veux rentrer ! »

Zorro :  
« Je pense que si on marche toujours tout droit, nous pourrions rejoindre la plage. Si on suit une même ligne droite on finira bien par atteindre la mer, étant donné que l'île est ronde! »

Jallah fatiguée accepta l'idée farfelue de celui ci. Ils marchèrent sans dire un mot, cernés par la sourde rumeur des insectes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent devant une grande clairière beaucoup moins étouffante. Elle avait même un côté féerique avec son lac bordé de roseaux. Son eau limpide, qui disparaissait à moitié dans l'ombre, s'étoilait de nénuphars délicatement inclinés sur leurs grandes feuilles plates. Le lac scintillait de mille feux, sous l'effet des lucioles qui dégageaient une lumière chaleureuse et festive.

Sous le charme de cette clairière, Jallah décida de faire une pause fatiguée par leur longue marche. Zorro s'assit à son tour à côté d'elle. Ils admirèrent ce splendide paysage éclairé par l'opalescence de la lune.

« Comme c'est joli ! »  
Reprit Jallah en chassant un insecte sur son épaule.

« Regarde moi cette lumière ! »  
Une bonne partie du lac était noyée dans l'ombre, mais la lune oblique qui perçait à travers le feuillage des arbres desservait une cascade lumineuse sur son eau immobile.

« Oui c'est assez chouette » dit Zorro.  
Les lacs en général l'intéressaient pas, mais il accorda un moment de répit à Jallah !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Le petit passage suivant se passe dans la tête des personnages. Vous pouvez sauter à pied joint ou à cloche pied mon délire cosmique, si vous n'êtes pas dans votre phase « aware » ! Heureusement cela ne changera rien à l'histoire.

La scène suivante éclate en un long vent se lève, il est doux et frais et s'engouffre dans les feuilles qui s'envolent vers le ciel.  
Ffffffou, fait la feuille qui s'envole.

_(Jallah)_ :  
C'est exactement ce que je pense : fffffou, et même super ffffffou, voire top super over méga fffffou.  
Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, A quoi peut il penser?

Mais bon…. nous sommes au bord du lac et étrangement je me sens bien là ! près de lui.  
Ce que je ressens pour lui reste mystérieux.  
Je serais incapable de l'expliquer.  
J'ai juste besoin de sa présence.

Flop, fait la pierre en s'enfonçant dans le lac.

_(Zorro) :_  
C'est exactement ce que je ressens, depuis quelques minutes : flop. Et même superflop, flop de la mort, flop qui tue, flop sans espoir. Flop, tout simplement. Ou Gloups. Oui, gloups résume la situation encore mieux que flop. Ou … plouf, peut être. Ce genre d'onomatopées, en tout cas !  
Pas des phrases complètes. Pas de sujet, verbe, adjectif, adverbe, complément…  
Surtout pas ce serait trop clair et trop simple.  
Et faux, archi-faux.  
Elle est juste à côté de moi et elle semble plus intéressé par ce maudit lac que par moi.  
Rageusement, je jette une autre pierre dans l'étang. Puis une autre, puis une autre…

Jusqu'à ce que Jallah réagisse et me demande si j'en ai pas marre de ces jeux de gamin.

« Elle ne t'a rien fait l'eau, non ? »

Le calme revenue, elle se détourne de moi pour replonger son regard vers le lac comme envoûtée par celui ci.

* * *

Jallah était rempli d'un sentiment de bien être, elle se sentait légère…

Elle fut coupée dans son rêve quand elle sentit une main délicate et douce remonté le long de son épaule. Zorro s'était rapproché discrètement d'elle. Il avait utilisé comme prétexte pour la caresser du bout de ses doigts, la bretelle de sa nuisette qui avait glissé de son épaule. Elle le regarda un peu gênée et s'empourpra, ce qui la rendait très mignonne. Zorro alors plus entreprenant que jamais continua sa course folle le long de ça nuque.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Zorro à quoi tu joues ? Je ne veux pas t'affronter, pas ce soir. »  
pensait elle

Zorro également dans ses pensées :  
« A quoi penses tu Jallah ?  
Je continue ?  
Je te voie indécise, fais moi un signe !  
Tu es si douce et si belle ! »

Eclairé par l'éclat de la pleine lune, son teint ambré faisait un joli contraste avec sa nuisette bleue et ses formes étaient si finement dessinée du creux de ses reins jusqu'à la courbure de ses fesses, il la trouvait le regard brûlant de Zorro et de ses caresses elle voyait qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation, elle décida alors de voler discrètement une épée au ceinturon de son compagnon, qui était lui, trop absorbait à découvrir ce nouveau monde ! En un geste rapide et sans bavure, elle pointa le bout de la lame sous le nez du bretteur, dont elle effleura au passage le bout de sa joue. Elle le tenait alors à une distance assez raisonnable d'elle et le fixa avec un air provocateur. Celui ci recula plus par surprise que par peur, devant l'attaque de son assaillante.

« Comment a-t-elle réussi à prendre mon arme, c'est bien la preuve que j'ai encore des points faibles »

Il léchât alors du bout de sa langue, les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient le long de ses lèvres, défiant ainsi Jallah. Elle enfonçait de plus en plus l'épée dans ça chair tendre et moelleuse. Lui commençait à caresser avec envie le manche de ses deux autres lames prêt à dégainer.

**Avis à vous chers lecteurs et auteurs**:

**Comme vous pouvez le constater je n'ai pas fini cette fic****_ car j'ai effacé la fin malencontreusement et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de refaire celle ci ! Si ma fic inspire vous pouvez vous l'approprier (c'est à dire la modifier, la finir, la relooker enfin ce que vous voulez ) et la mettre sur votre compte et moi j'enleverai ma version et mon compte aussi par la même occasion. Je suis sur une nouvelle planète maintenant et je laisse les nouveaux auteurs de fictions sur cette jolie galaxie._**


End file.
